Burned Sky
by Fuzzy Conchiita
Summary: Marah—ia ingin membakar langit. Ia ingin mewarnai langitnya. Sehingga langit Seireitei bisa berwarna jingga, persis seperti yang ia temui di bumi tempat manusia tinggal. # BVF 2: Learn From Nature. Crack. AR. MayuriMasakiIsshin crackie fic.


_Tap, tap, tap …._

"Meong …," suara kucing meringkuk ketakutan. Terdengar berkali-kali terdengar suara langkah seseorang menapak aspal, namun tak jua derap langkah itu mendekat atau menjauh.

_Tap, tap, tap …._

Lagi, suara derap langkah. Pelan namun berat—sang kucing menahan lalu lintas oksigen di paru-parunya sejenak.

_Tap, tap—_

Derap langkah itu berhenti tiba-tiba. "Oh, dunia manusia! Sudah lama aku tidak mampir, ya." Suara itu memecah keheningan gang yang sepi. Samar-samar dari keremangan malam, seringai serigala menghiasi wajah sang pemilik suara. "Selamat datang di dunia egois!"

Mayuri berjalan di tepian sungai. Sudah hampir pagi—itu kata orang-orang di dunia yang ia kunjungi sekarang—tapi ia tidak peduli. Suara air beradu satu sama lain, berbunyi gemericik, kemudian muncul buih-buih putih ketika air itu terjun ke undakan sungai yang lebih rendah. Kemudian datang lagi aliran yang lain, begitu seterusnya.

Dari air yang samar-samar keruh nampak terpantul wajahnya yang hanya serupa guratan hitam dan putih—monoton. Pun ia tetap enggan menghapus warna hitam dan putih di wajahnya.

"Kau … siapa?"

Dari pantulan air, lagi-lagi, nampak bayangan, namun milik orang lain. "Kau siapa?" Mayuri balas bertanya.

"Masaki. Kau siapa?"

"Aku Mayuri. Aku …." Mayuri menghentikan kata-katanya. Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa ia terlihat oleh seorang anak manusia? Bagaimana bisa ia dilihat penghuni _bumi_?

_Splash!_

Ketika ia sadar oleh suara percikan air, bayangan di air sungai tinggal dirinya sendiri—sudah tidak ada lagi wanita seperti yang sebelumnya tercermin di sana. Kala masih terheran, tersisalah ia sendirian berteman air yang berubah jingga.

"Wah, sudah pagi …."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Bleach milik Kubo Tite<strong>

**AR, timeline maksa, penulis masih belajar #warningpenting, dll.  
><strong>

**Didedikasikan untuk BVF II October: Learn From Nature**

**A MayuriMasakiIsshin Crackie Fic ...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Kau yang kemarin?"<p>

Hari kedua.

Entah apa yang sebenarnya ia cari di dunia ini. Bosan. Ia bosan dengan Seireitei. Ia bosan dengan udara Seireitei. Ia bosan dengan langit Seireitei.

Apa mungkin tangannya gatal ingin merubah Seireitei? Entah. Tapi otoriter apa yang ia punya? Si Tua Bangka Yamamoto tidak kunjung mati, pikirnya, mana bisa ia jadi pemimpin?

Mungkin itu yang membawanya sampai ke sini. Yang mana ia hanya masuk ke gerbang besar, kemudian ia terdampar di dunia yang, selama menjadi shinigami, ia belum pernah kenal. Dan kini lagi-lagi ia berhadapan dengan gadis yang ia temui hari sebelumnya.

"Kau siapa, sih?" Mayuri menoleh sebal.

"Aku Masaki. Kemarin, kan, kita sudah berkenal—"

"Bukan itu!" Mayuri menyela. "Apa … aku terlihat olehmu?"

Gadis bernama Masaki itu mengangguk.

"Oh …," desah Mayuri pelan. "Apa benar begitu? Kalau begitu semua manusia kini melihatku ya?"

"Huh? Apa maksudmu? Memangnya kau itu makhluk apa?" Masaki bertanya polos.

Hening menyelimuti. "Aku tidak seharusnya kau lihat," Mayuri berjalan menjauh.

Gadis itu menahan bahunya, membuatnya menahan diri untuk melangkah lebih jauh. "Hitam Putih, kau itu makhluk apa? Apa kau pemain teater kabuki? Apa kau tersesat?" Masaki memanggil seorang dewasa dari keramaian, kemudian membawa orang dewasa itu kembali ke tempat Mayuri. "Tuan, lihat, orang ini tersesat!"

"Huh?" Orang tua itu menoleh ke sekelilingnya. "Siapa? Tidak ada siapapun."

"Itu! Tuan, orang itu di sini tadi—"

"Gadis muda, mungkin temanmu sudah menemukan jalan pulang. Mungkin ia sudah pergi," orang itu menanggapi tak niat, lantas ia berjalan pergi meninggalkan Masaki yang menatap punggungnya dari kejauhan.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu, aku tak terlihat, lihat sendiri 'kan?" Suara Mayuri yang tiba-tibe menginterupsi membuat Masaki nyaris terkejut.

"Kau … tadi bersembunyi di mana? Jangan coba-coba mengerjaiku, ya!" Masaki menghela napas.

"Aku tidak bermaksud demikian! Aku bukan manusia, aku _shinigami_!" Mayuri membentak.

"Huh?"

"Ya! Aku! Kau tidak percaya 'kan? Ya, aku memang tidak terlihat, dan tidak seharusnya terlihat, memangnya kenapa? Sana pergilah, kau tidak seharusnya bersamaku! Sana!"

Masaki bukannya terkejut dan berteriak layaknya ekspresi anak manusia umumnya, yang ia lakukan hanya berdiri, terpaku, mengamati lebih dekat Mayuri, lelaki dengan _make-up _ kabuki hitam dan putih yang mengaku dirinya _shinigami_.

Mayuri terheran. "Kau tidak takut padaku?"

"Mengapa harus?"

Hening menyelimuti. Oh, apa mungkin tujuan Mayuri ke dunia ini adalah untuk kesendirian? Elegi keseharian yang biasa ia enyam di dunia tempatnya berasal.

Kalau gadis ini tidak pergi, maka dirinyalah yang akan pergi, begitu pikir Mayuri. Pelan tapi pasti, ia berjalan menjauhi gadis itu.

"Kupikir kita agak sebaya. Kupikir kita bisa berteman …," sambung Masaki. "Seandainya saja kau mau, bahkan memiliki teman tak terlihat pun aku tak apa," katanya patetis, lantas berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Mayuri.

Mayuri menghentikan langkahnya.

"Maukah kau kembali pagi esok? Aku ingin melihat rambut jinggamu bersama-sama lautan oranye yang mengalir di sungai ini."

* * *

><p>Esok, esoknya, dan seterusnya, tiap pagi saat matahari baru naik ke singgasananya yang megah, Masaki selalu menemui lelaki dengan dandanan kabuki itu. Membuatnya kini bertanya-tanya—<em>shinigami<em>? Manusia skeptis zaman kapan yang akan percaya dengan cerita itu?"

Tiap kali Masaki menemui laki-laki, yang ia dapati hanya keheningan konstan yang tiada berguna. Tanpa suara, tanpa gestur, seolah-olah cipratan air sungai mengetahui isi pikiran mereka dan seolah-olah mereka berkomunikasi tanpa membuka mulut dalam sunyi.

"Hei, Mayuri …." Masaki bertanya suatu hari, "Apakah ini artinya aku bisa melihat apa yang tidak bisa dilihat manusia biasa?" Ia bertanya demikian, sedang wajahnya mengalami degradasi semangat dari sebelumnya.

"Bisa jadi," jawab Mayuri, mengedikkan bahu. Masaki terdiam lama. "Hei, apa-apaan, ada yang salah dengan itu?" Mayuri bertanya.

"Tentu saja. Aku benci melihat hal yang seharusnya tidak kulihat," jawab Masaki.

Mayuri tertawa. "Kau orang yang menarik," katanya. "Sudah banyak orang yang menggunakan sesuatu tabu yang seharusnya tidak mereka miliki, untuk kepentingan pribadi yang hanya sekedar senang-senang di dunia saja."

"Kau peduli sekali dengan kehidupan manusia, ya, _shinigami_," komentar Masaki.

"Tentu saja!" Mayuri merentangkan tangannya. "Aku benci orang-orang yang campur tangan di dunia _shinigami. _Padahal bumi yang mereka tempati pun sama-sama tidak jelas nasibnya."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau akan tahu suatu hari nanti. Di dunia ini sesak oleh manusia serakah, seenaknya mengganggung keseimbangan di bumi yang membuat Seireitei—"

"—Seireitei?"

"Tempatku berasal—sehingga yang rusak di bumi berubah menjadi sampah pengganggu yang harus di enyahkan sejauh-jauhnya. Aku benci berkata kalau _hollow _rendahan sebagian adalah makhluk yang tidak dihargai tempatnya, makhluk yang seharusnya menempati tempat di mana seharusnya berada. Mungkin itu sebabnya tidak pernah nampak langit jingga di tempatku ya? Haha, manusia yang seenaknya seharusnya mati saja."

"Oh, jadi kau kemari cuma ingin menikmati langit oranye?" Masaki mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksudkan," Masaki menyerah.

Mayuri meraih lengan Masaki yang hendak pergi. Masaki hendak protes, namun mengurungkan niatnya karena cengkraman Mayuri yang begitu kuat. "Aku ingin membawa langit jingga pulang ke Seireitei. Aku ingin membawa pulang segalanya yang membuatku teringat padamu!"

* * *

><p><em>Ingin kubawa pulang kau dengan langitnya<em>

_Karena langitku gelap, monokrom tanpa cahaya_

_Siang dan malam aku berdoa_

_Oh, kemana lagi harus mencari langit jingga?_

_Oh, sampai kapan harus menunggu warna langit berubah?_

_Sedang melodi sakit hati bergema_

_Jiwa raga ingin berteman kehangatan_

_Maka kubuat langitku bersama fantasi imitasi, sekalipun harus dibuat dari dusta …._

* * *

><p>"Selamat pagi, Kurotsu—huh?"<p>

Mayuri melewati gerbang pintu dengan langkah gelisah. Marah, kesal, sedih—seolah-olah bergantian menyesaki dadanya. Bahkan sapaan sang penjaga gerbang pun tak sempat ia dengar.

"_Apa maksudmu?"_

"_Aku ingin membawamu pulang, Masaki! Aku menyayangi jingga—beserta segalanya tentang_mu_!"_

"_Tidak bisa, aku memiliki seseorang yang kucintai _sendiri_!"_

Ia bersumpah tidak ingin mengingat sepenggal percakapan itu lagi seumur hidupnya. Salah siapa? Ia jatuh cinta pada bumi, pada langit jingga, pada gadis berambut jingga—salah siapa?

Ia tanpa tersadar berlari menuju labolatoriumnya, bermain dengan komponen acak, kemudian jari-jarinya bermain-main di atas _keyboard _ menekan tombol satu dan tombol lainnya.

Marah.

Ia ingin semua orang tahu ia sedang kecewa.

Marah.

Ia ingin membawa pulang langitnya yang jingga—ia ingin membakar langit. Ia ingin mewarnai langitnya.

Marah.

Masa bodoh walau harus mengorbankan sesamanya. Toh, seseorang yang dimiliki gadis berambut jingga itu adalah sesamanya. Ia tahu betul siapa lelaki beruntung itu—namanya Isshin, dan dia _shinigami_.

Tidak adil, ia merasa tidak adil. Padahal sebelumnya ia dan gadis berambut jingga sudah berteman. Padahal ia dan gadis jingga sudah disaksikan langit jingga pagi hari berkali-kali.

_Dok! Dok! Dok!_

"Kurotsuchi! Kurotsuchi! Kurotsuchi, buka pintunya!" Pintu diketuk berkali-kali. Mayuri tahu betul, yang mengetuk pintunya langsung adalah kapten divisinya sendiri, Urahara, tapi masa bodoh.

Suhu udara naik, sedang kelembapannya nyaris mencapai klimaks. Mayuri ingin membakar besi—ia ingin mengaratkannya, kemudian menguapkannya ke udara, sampai langit bercampur udara debu, kemudian tercemar warna jingga.

"Kurotsuchi? Kurotsuchi! Kau hampir membunuh semua orang!"

Suara dari balik pintu makin keras, namun ego Mayuri masih unggul dibanding teriakan itu. Sebentar lagi ia akan melihat langit milik_nya_ sendiri. Sebentar lagi ia melihat langit indah yang hanya bisa dilihat di bumi yang rusak dan tak jelas masa depannya.

… Ia terbangun sebentar. Kalau langit jingga hanya dapat ia lihat di dunia yang tak jelas nasibnya, dan kini ia akan melihat langit jingganya sendiri menjadi payung kematian banyak penghuni Seireitei …. Apa-apaan ini? Apakah ini berarti langit jingga hanya berada di atas tempat masa depan? Apakah ini berarti ia sama jahatnya dengan manusia-manusia serakah yang seharusnya mati?

Tangannya bergetar—Mayuri yang hendak menekan tombol api mengurungkan niatnya. Yang berikutnya, ia tidak ingat apa yang terjadi. Hanya saja, jelas terdengar bahwa pintu kayu ruangannya berhasi terbuka paksa, kemudian tangannya dibelenggu, kemudian ia dibawa ke ruangan besar bernama pengadilan ….

* * *

><p><em>Tok, tok, tok!<em>

Sang hakim mengakhiri sidang. Keputusan sudah bulat, Mayuri kini berada di kasta yanga sama dengan manusia-manusia penghancur. Mayuri akan dikurung hingga beberapa waktu ke depan, namun ia terlalu terkejut untuk menyadari kalau dirinya terlalu jahat.

Ia digiring menuju sel di penjara paling atas—ia agaknya harus bersyukur karena tak dikenai penalti mati, namun tetap saja ….

_Ckrek!_

Pintu kurungan itu dihiasi rantai-rantai baja dan dikunci rapat. Mayuri hanya bisa duduk, menengok jendela, kemudian menikmati pandangan hasil karyanya setelah hampir mematikan semua sel hidup di Seireitei.

Dengan kumpulan butiran peluh yang ia teteskan, terhapuslah dandanan monokrom di wajahnya, yang tersisa hanya pemuda rambut biru tanpa keistimewaan.

Masih menyesal ia atas segalanya. Sampai ia menangkap sesuatu yang ia dambakan sejak lama di langit lepas—langit jingga.

Ia ingat, sebentar lagi malam akan tiba. Mungkin ini waktunya menunggu matahari untuk lengser malam ini dari singgasananya.

Mayuri tersenyum. Oh—ia tahu sekarang; langit jingga tak perlu rayuan besi atau panas. Langit jingga hanya payung di atas penderitaan … dan keajaiban dari masa lalu.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Maksa banget! Bwahahaha, mana pair-nya crack banget lagi, dududu *goyang*. Fanfic ini (yang isinya saja) selesai dibuat kurang lebih setengah jam lewat setelah tenggat waktu yang seharusnya. Harusnya tanggal 20 sudah disetor, tapi kok daku kelewat beberapa menit ... ah, sudahlah.

Untuk penjelasan lebih lanjut:

- Saya masih belajar bikin sci-fi. Sci-fi pertamakoeeehh! (*alay*)

- Setting-nya waktu Masaki remaja, jadi kurang lebih umur mereka ya ... kira-kira sendiri deh,

- Masaki itu bisa lihat hollow 'kan? (Eh, masa daku keliru?) Jadi kuanggap six-sense-nya dia ya melihat hollow.

- Waktu bagian manusia-manusia serakah, daku rada merujuk sama manusia-manusia serakah yang zaman sekarang suka menghancurkan habitat, misal, hewan, tumbuhan, dll. Kalau nggak salah di anime Bleach sendiri ada semacam 'hollow' yang penasaran atau belum melakukan sesuatu yang seharusnya ia lakukan semasa hidupnya jadi ia berputar-putar di bumi sebagai hollow 'kan? Nah, kurang lebih seperti itulah.

- Daku gatau dari mana asalnya daku bikin MayuMasaIsshin. Iseng kali ya? Hehehe ...

- Udah.

Sisanya mungkin diketik setengah sadar, karena di beberapa bagian daku mengetiknya sambil ngantuk (dan, jujur saja, rada nge-rush), jadi ya ... gitu deh, semoga tetap surreal-tapi-realistis, ya. Kalau ada kritik saran, tolong masukkan di kotak review. Sci-fi pertama nih, jadi butuh koreksi di mana-mana. :D

Makasih sudah membaca! Jangan lupa juga baca omake (geje) di bawah. XD

* * *

><p><em>Beberapa tahun kemudian ….<em>

"Nemu, kemana kau?" Mayuri menahanan anak bioniknya yang hendak pergi.

"Ingin melihat _shinigami _pengganti yang baru datang," jawab Nemu. "Dia … _jingga_."

Mayuri memandang menerawang, "Bahkan yang ini lebih jingga dari pada ibunya. Maaf aku tidak akan ikut denganmu Nemu?"

"Ayah, ada apa dengan _jingga_?"

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Mayuri. "Hanya sebagian kecil dari keegoisan di masa muda …."

**FIN (2)**


End file.
